Clouds Borne of Blood
by CallOfTheLoneWolf
Summary: One-Shot of Naruto being in Akatsuki and then confronted by his old team. Really Really tough feels. I cried while writing this.


The field was destroyed, grass and dirt blown to dust in the combat giving way to the rock hidden below. Fallen Shinobi of different loyalties littered its ruined face, their bodies within the cracks of the ground and even caught on the trees that had been kissed by fire. Of the hundreds that had arrived, there were only four beings still breathing, still alive. Three of them were standing on one end, beaten, broken and on the verge of exhuastion, while a lone man stood on the other with a calm expression on his face. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all stood, although shakily, and faced their enemy who had so quickly decimated their ranks, had so _brutally_ killed so many that fought for the dream he once held. An enemy with blond hair and mismatched blue-red eyes.

His vision was losing focus but as Sasuke looked upon Naruto, the fierce warrior who stood before him nothing like the dream-chasing, care-free boy that he once knew. No, all that stood before him was a cruel, hateful thing. A being that would be glad to see the world destroyed. Something that would actively seek out hope, just to smile as he crushed it under his foot. Nothing like the person he loved.

No, this wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja. This was the Red Fang of The Akatsuki, a man who had decimated armies with a swing of his hand, his bloodied hair and his torn black and red cloak flapping in the wind. This was not their friend, but their enemy. A man who had ripped their comrades, their _dreams_ , from them. A **monster**.

A laugh cut through the silence, it's cold aura sending chills down the spine of the three who were still alive to hear it. And to Kakashi, it finally proved that he was beyond saving, memories of Obito overwhelming him as he could still feel his chest around his hand. The blood rushing from the Uchiha's mouth as he gave one last Cheshire grin. The blond turned his head to look into the pair of red Sharingan looking back at him, un-fearing of the threat they posed. He was the predator here, and they were the prey. "You should've just given up, then maybe your comrades would still be alive. And you wouldn't be standing here grasping for straws to defeat me with, Y'know?" The familiar phrase stirred something within them, making a flicker of hope appear in Sakura and banishing some of the darkness from within Sasuke. But Kakashi just froze, Obito had done something similar when his belief was wavering, and he wouldn't let his student go this time.

"Naruto, we would like an explanation. Because we all know what would happen if we fought. As a favor for previous comrades." Kakashi made sure he was careful with his words, this was their last chance. And when he didn't respond it was the closest thing to a yes they were going to get.

The last Uchiha swallowed, nervousness rising when he opened his mouth. "What happened to you? What happened to the boy that played pranks, joked, and wanted to become Hokage? What happened to our Naruto?" His words were met with silence. But none of them missed the flicker in those mismatched eyes, a seed of guilt or sorrow or something. A feeling that caused Sasuke to frown upon noticing it, wondering just what was bad enough to cause his mask to slip. But whatever was there was smothered, strangled before it could take its first breath. Pushed so far away until all that was left was a grimace.

The Red Fang glared at those red eyes, hating how they reminded him of love filled sunsets and afternoon cuddles on the couch. He hated how they gave him hope, giving a spark to the long dead Will of Fire. He hated how they reminded him of _Love_. A growl rose from his throat, deeper than any human could hope of achieving, a sound that shook the very foundations of the earth they stood on. "That _child_ died the moment I realized what life really is. What true, unbreakable hatred was. When I got _this_ eye." His remaining blue eye darkened, turning purple and rippling into the pattern of the Rinnegan. And as it swirled into existence the air became tangible with the rage, hatred, and _Pain_ that was held within its power, causing the ground to crack even further, threatening the foundation that they stood upon.

But none of this deterred them, if anything it gave them hope, his mask was cracking. Sakura spoke next, her eyes shining as tears began to form. "How do you know your way is the Truth?" She weakly threw an arm behind her, causing there attention to fall on the dead shinobi. "Aren't their bodies testament to that? Of how many are willing to die to show you your own corrupted dream!" Those tears had started to fall, wetting the blood soaked ground that they stood on. Naruto felt a pain in his chest, like a knife twisting, as he watched her cry. He knew that his mask was breaking, but his eye was clouding his judgement, amplifying his emotions until he could no longer think clearly.

But the final chains that held his emotions broke when his closest friend betrayed him. The Fox altering the chakra that they shared to amplify his pain. But whoever it hurt the most was unseen. **_'Kit, you need this, and I'll do everything in my power to ensure your happiness, even if I have to sacrifice our friendship to do so'_**. And unknowing to Naruto his mask broke, the pain and rage and hurt breaking through, shattering every wall that he had made, leaving him feeling raw and vulnerable.

 _'This isn't the way I wanted things to be! I just want a world without Pain or Hatred! Why- Why-'_ , "Why can't you see things my way!" His frustrated cry split the silent air, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was shattering, falling apart, and if someone didn't pick up the pieces he didn't know if he would survive it. "Why do I have to do these things! You don't know what it was like for me! All the hatred and glares thrown at me for something _I didn't do_! For something _Kurama didn't mean to do_!" His tears fell freely, frustration clouding his features. He was falling now, and didn't know what to do, what to think. Naruto closed his eyes, head down as he muttered, "It's _not fair_." But something grabbed him as he fell into the pit of despair and arms wrapped around him as Sasuke hugged him, his ragged breathing filling Naruto's ears. It was a familiar comfort, something that he hadn't felt in _years_.

"It's _okay_ , I made a stupid mistake and I regret it now. But I still haven't changed. I still want _you_. You've done terrible things but so have we. We're here, and we're not going away." And as Sasuke fell into him, Naruto finally broke down completely, tears streaming as he felt at home for the first time, with those who wouldn't push him away. Sakura came and hugged them both, Kakashi soon following. They may have been on opposite sides once, fractured, but now they were together again, whole.

So Naruto looked into the the sky and thanked any Gods that could hear him. Thanked them for stopping the blood falling from the Sky as the new Dawn approached.


End file.
